


Dracula Draft (Excerpt)

by an_actual_trash_panda



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Dracula - Fandom
Genre: (I'm adding Fix-It bc i really didn't like the other two eps for the 2020 Dracula show), (idk how to tag that dfkjgh), (so if I did continue this it would sort of? idk), (writing my own dracula but taking some ideas from the show), Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, like nothing happens it's just fluff, uh idk about tags on this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_actual_trash_panda/pseuds/an_actual_trash_panda
Summary: An excerpt for a project I may or may not continue on.
Relationships: Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the Dracula show that's newly available on Netflix and? I, while really enjoying the first episode, was sorely disappointed in seeing the other two (especially that third episode, like omg what the hell. Sorry if y'all liked it, but it just wasn't quite my cup of tea). But it did get me thinking on sort of what I would want to see in Dracula. So, I really quickly wrote this teeny excerpt of dumb fluff for the idea I have, mainly for my friend, who really seemed to enjoy it? Which is why I'm posting it here. Since I THINK I'm about (or at least close to about) half-way done on my other fic, it might be a good idea to start thinking of other projects. So, this might be it? But I haven't decided just yet...

"Please," he utters in a heart-wrenching whimper as he curls in on himself, arms crossed defensively over his stomach and shuffling backwards towards the balcony, "I could not bear it."

"What?" Mina darts forward, reaching out, but Jonathan cringes.

"For the love of God, Mina _, desist!_ I will not have you suffer me so _indefinitely_. I am an- _an abomination_ , a vile plague. A monster! I rot from the inside, I breathe damnation and ruin-- God has turned their sights from me. I am nothing, _less_ than nothing." He tilts his head, bloodshot eyes waterlogged. He tries force his mouth into a woeful smile, but without success. "You are my days. My sun and stars, the earth beneath my feet. My everything. I _will not_ -... I will not cause you more suffering than I already have, Mina. I will _not_ drag you to hell with me." Johnathan staggers and turns to leave.

" _Jonathan,"_ her tone is indignant. _Furious_ , even, and in his surprise, Jonathan whirls back to face her. She is a flurry of movement, and with a shocking surplus of force, Mina tackles him to the ground. Jonathan coughs and sputters as his back slams into the floor, his tiny, beautiful fiancee fuming, firmly grappling his shoulders. She is a vision of radiance and fury and grief- had he the heart to, the willpower, he could shove her away. Continue his escape and save her anymore heartbreak that would otherwise be unavoidable. 

Instead, he leans in to her touch when she moves to cup his face.

"You-" the anger in her voice wavers, tears streaming and falling freely onto his shirt. He twitches, the muscle memory urging him to wipe her tears away. He refrains. "This is not just _your_ decision, Johnathan!" 

When she leans down, settling more comfortably over his chest, Jonathan flinches. It does not go unnoticed; she runs a gentle thumb over his now too-prominent cheekbone with palpable affection. 

"I am my own woman, Mr. Harker," she tilts her chin upwards, defiant, "should I wish to trek to hell and back for your salvation, it is _my_ decision to do so."

Jonathan lurches forward and shakes his head, too acutely aware of his own inhuman strength as tries halfheartedly to untangle himself from his beloved. Mina, ever stubborn, merely shifts her weight, swatting his refuting hands away, and continues.

"I love you! I love you more than the breath in my lungs, more than life itself! I cannot imagine my world without you because you _are_ my world! You are half of me, Jonathan. And if God is to damn half of me, they may as well damn the other half-"

" _Mina_ \--"

"-because I refuse to be without you! _I refuse._ " She grabs one of his hands, pulling it upwards to press a tender kiss into his palm. His hand smells of dirt and wood, and the subtle, unnerving twinge of rot that is now only barely detectable. She holds his hand to her cheek and lets out a watery laugh. "If I am your sun, then you know you cannot be rid of me."

She inclines her head toward, until her forehead rests against his. Jonathan's hands fall to his lap, brow creased in defeat.

"I will not allow you to wither away in some alley, or worse. We are stronger _together_. We'll get through this _together._ Do you understand me?"

A long pause. Jonathan refuses to meet her gaze- as he may break entirely if he were to watch her cry on his account- but allows his abused, lanky fingers to curl around hers. 


	2. Initial Character Descriptions

Okay, so at this point (as the chapter title might suggest) I'm just throwing things at the wall. Building these characters, I'm hoping to flesh out how my plausible plot and actual chapters will churn out, as well as character dynamics, should I decide to continue. Thoughts are as follows: 

**JONATHAN HARKER:** The first half of this power couple.   
He and Mina are childhood sweethearts, and friends would have trouble describing him without also describing Mina, as they generally do most (if not all) things together. 

Of the two, Jonathan is much more soft-spoken-- amicable but a little timid and too polite for his own good, a combination which gets him stuck in an awful lot of poor conversations at parties. 

He is more likely of the pair to be persuaded or possibly overpowered by stronger personalities, and more open to helping or taking help from strangers. A bit soft-hearted.

He can be severe and great at debating, but he usually reserves that for his career hours as a lawyer (or, for the former, if someone has hit his last nerve-- and he is a very patient man, it's sort of hard to get to that point). 

He enjoys hobbies where he can take his time-- painting, prose, reading, bread-making. That sort of thing.

He enjoys painting model ships.

He is better with word puzzles than Mina is.

He enjoys horse-riding.

He can play the piano like nobody's business. He can also play the accordion. 

He is more superstitious than Mina.

He started their vast book collection, most of his contributions being works of fiction and his mandatory law books.

In this version of _Dracula_ , he is ensnared in Draculas machinations during his stay in Transylvania and changed into a vampire/ghoul-type (as he is in the first episode of the _2020 Dracula_ ). However, Dracula is much more keen to take Jonathan's unique condition to heart, and this becomes a more central point to the plot. 

**MINA MURRAY:** The second half of this power couple.   
Mina is much more likely to convey sass or scathing remarks, and though always done in a socially agreeable manner, sometimes needs Jonathan to douse proverbial fires.

She is what could be considered a dominant personality in public. While amicable, she does not entertain fools that have no good intentions (or, more importantly, do not interest her).

She isn't the best at debates-- not because she doesn't know what she's talking about. If she starts or jumps into a debate, she usually knows the topic; she just _really_ likes to win and doesn't have the patience for people that are incorrect and won't admit it (which happens to her a lot).

While both Jonathan and Mina have been taught the ins and outs of social etiquette (since they are both considered upper-class), Mina is more suspicious of people than Jonathan is.

A regular spit-fire. When he sees her, Dracula is reminded of a much younger, much more human version of himself (which he _does_ find attractive). 

She enjoys sciences, and more technical hobbies (which I can't think of right now, I'll come back to this later).

She enjoys _building_ model ships.

She is better at math than Jonathan is. 

She is teaching Jonathan how to play chess.

She started an insect collection and a flower press collection; Jonathan gladly helps with both. It has become a shared hobby of theirs.

She was definitely _not_ a fan of horses at first, but eventually got over her fear with Jonathan's help. (That being said, she isn't inclined to go horse-riding by herself.)

She can play the harp. Jonathan is also teaching her how to play the piano.

In this version of _Dracula_ , Mina is tasked with saving her beloved's soul from eternal damnation (so, essentially, a swap from the original _Dracula_ ). However, as she's stated in the excerpt, she's more than willing to be doomed to perdition herself if it means she and Jonathan stay together.

**DRACULA:** Our antagonist. 

This is Dracula. You know he's suave as _fuck_. The ladies want him. The men _also_ want him. He can get away with usually deplorable social faux-pas bc he's just too damn hot.

Everything has been his hobby at some point or another, and he does like to _win_ at whatever he does, even if it's not a competition. Plus, he's had like 400 years, so that's plenty of time to become an expert in a wide array of fields. Living so long, however, means he bores easily if he's already done it.

He was a master strategist and warrior before he became blood-drinking socialite, and tends to apply that to all aspects of his life.

He does not enter debates; he _wins_ debates, even if he's wrong.

He is scared of Sister Agatha. (A little turned on, bust mostly scared.)

He is less scared of Dr. Van Helsing, but it's still enough fear to make him uncomfortable.

He is good at seducing, party-crashing, charming strangers. Great in public.

He is _terrible_ at long-term relationships. Maybe because currently, his only dating technique is kidnapping people and drinking their blood, but w/e. I'll just judge from a distance.

This version of Dracula, we _are_ basing him as an _actual_ unholy being. His powers are not based on his fear of death (he does _not_ fear death in this). Instead, we keep our focus intent on his original beginnings: literally _spurning God_ and murdering a bunch of priests after discovering the love of his life killed herself and was disallowed from Heaven. Dracula is a spiteful and at times petty bitch and _damn it_ , I will strive to keep him that way.

Has definite vampire strengths and weaknesses.

His extensive lifespan and love of science would make him great at qualitative research, if he weren't so biased.

He is a _huge asshole_. He's completely selfish and focused on his own desires, finds people generally beneath him-- mainly because he outlives almost everything. Narcissistic and sociopath-like tendencies.

He _does_ collect coins. (It is a very complete, probably very expensive collection.)

In times of depression, he comes across as lonely in the most miserable sense. He would do anything to take that feeling away for even the shortest amount of time.

In this version of _Dracula_ , our eponymous antagonist is angry, bored, and _starving_ ; he initially sees Jonathan as nothing more than an escape from this backwater town. However, as he learns of Jonathan and Mina, Dracula becomes infatuated with their devotion to each other, and more invested when Jonathan's turning results in an apparently unique outcome.

**SISTER AGATHA:** _Not_ a Van Helsing in this version. She's earning her vampire-hunting cred on her own in this fic.

She shit-talks God, but in like, the way you do when you like someone. Friendly-banter-type shit-talking.

She doesn't have time for debates. She has more important things to do.

She suffers absolutely nothing and no-one. Absolutely no patience for it, and will use her status as a servant of the Lord to be as rude, abrasive and to the point as possible.

She has worked with Dr. Van Helsing. That's where she learned about vampires and some other vampire-adjacent creatures. 

Possibly only became a nun to hunt the forces of darkness, but _is_ religious. (Not like at a zealot level, but it's important to her. And, in some cases-- like this one-- very helpful for her job.)

 _Would absolutely_ punch Dracula in the face if given the chance. Preferably, with brass knuckles adorned with crosses (a girl can dream). 

She is singularly focused. Studying occult, witchcraft and cryptids and then defeating them _are_ her hobbies. 

If this were a modern au, she would absolutely, without any doubts, be in an RV hunting Sasquatch or Mothman. 

She has useful friends everywhere.

She is definitely wearing pants under that nun apparel.

She is a _stone-cold bitch_ when she wants to be, and will not be dissuaded from her goals and priorities.

She still doesn't believe in werewolves (yet). 

In this version of _Dr_ _acula_ , Sister Agatha is who first ~~interrogates~~ questions Jonathan and reunites him with Mina. She develops a soft-spot for the pair, and combined with her ardent calling to fight the army of the damned, becomes a powerful ally.

**VAN HELSING:** May or may not appear in this rendition.

He wasn't too much of a believer in God until he realized that it can be sort of a make-or-break issue when it comes to certain beings.

He looks like a nerd, but is definitely stacked under all that gear, probably has some nasty scars. I mean, you sort've have to be if you're going around by yourself to fight monsters. There are no cars or tech to help him out. If he fought a Yeti or malevolent hermit witch on mountain, you _know_ he climbed up there with his bare hands.

He is persuasive, but not necessarily overly-dominant. 

He doesn't like losing, but is generally a graceful loser. 

He debates with gusto, and can admit when he's wrong. Easily the best person of this group to get into a debate with. Also the only person to actually get to debate with Sister Agatha.

He would definitely be on that RV with Sister Agatha in that modern au.

He is an actual doctor. He went to Cambridge and everything! He might not get invited to parties anymore ~~and be essentially blacklisted~~ , but he still has his diploma!

He will absolutely. Geek out. Over anything occult-related. (Though, he is probably the least prepared for a party scenario than anyone else in this group.)

He is constantly tired, but also fairly excitable when he's interested.

He is outwardly nicer than Sister Agatha, but also way more paranoid. ( "Is she just really hot, or is she a vampire? Is that _actually_ a horse??" It's sort of a problem, especially coming back from a hunt.)

His current letters to Sister Agatha all consist of collected evidence and ardent insisting that _yes, damn it_ , werewolves _are_ real.

In this version of _Dracula_ , Dr. Van Helsing will take more of a backseat, though he will be mentioned by Sister Agatha. If he does show up, it will be at Sister Agatha's appeal, and he may offer more insight to the couple's dilemma.

**LUCY WESTERNA:** Family friend and vampire victim.

She is a social butterfly. Friends with a lot of people, could probably upend parties and politics if she chose to place herself in the right place and at the right time. She's just not that interested to do so.

She has a lot of male admirers, and she is friends with some of them. She is interested in none of them.

She is bosom buddies with both Mina and Jonathan. Shares Mina's social appetites and wit, and Jonathan's love of fiction.

She can start debates, but can also get others to argue for her. 

She has a more morbid sense of humour; she reserves that for closer friends and people she intends to scare.

While she does love Mina and Jonathan, she is a little jealous, a little frustrated she can't seem to find her own perfect match. She keeps that to herself.

She feels trapped by her status, and her parents' constant urging for her to marry. 

When she meets Sister Agatha, she does show some interest in becoming a nun, and in Sister Agatha's chosen profession. (She isn't too keen on the whole "refusing earthly pleasures" thing.)

She collects perfumes.

She has a definite preference of coffee over tea.

She is good at games, but may be prone to _a little_ cheating if she's losing.

She can also play the harp, and she enjoys it far more than Mina does.

She knows more languages than either Jonathan or Mina. (A lot less than Dracula, though, of course.)

Out of all the _living_ members of the group, she would be most excited about the prospect of travelling around the world and finding somewhere else to settle down. She does geographical research and daydreams about absconding to a foreign land. Or just somewhere else.

In this version of _Dracula_ , Lucy still falls prey to our wily antagonist and becomes his first English victim. However, that is the only concrete decision about Lucy's character for now.


End file.
